Many types of clamping hangers having garment clamping means have been developed which are suitable for molding from plastic. An example of such a garment hanger is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 entitled "Garment Clamping Hanger With Slidable Locking Clip", issued Oct. 23, 1973, to Judd F. Garrison et al. The clamp structure disclosed in that patent does not utilize a biasing spring. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,441 entitled "Clamp Construction For Article Hangers", issued Mar. 11, 1980, to John H. Batts illustrates a clamping garment hanger utilizing a U-shaped internal spring to provide the clamping action. Other patents disclosing garment hangers with spring bias garment gripping clamps include U.S. Design Pat. No. 243,138 entitled "Garment Hanger", issued Jan. 25, 1977 to Herb Coon and U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,334 entitled "Coat Hanger Or Wall Rack", issued Sept. 24, 1946 to W. Scurrah. None of these patents discloses the particular type of spring construction of this invention nor do any of these patents disclose the particular functional interrelationship between the spring and the body structure of the clamp which is characteristic of this invention.